Today, the traditional two-dimensional (2D) panel display and projection display have lagged behind people's demand on the display technology. New technology that can objectively represent the 3D objects as in the real world is required.
For the time being, matured 3D TV and movies available on the market mostly use 3D technology that realizes 3D visual effects with the viewing aids that achieve stereo visual effects through binocular parallax. This 3D display provides information of two views only, i.e., the 3D images watched from different positions are the same, which cannot provide different side views of the 3D scene as the watching position changes. Long time watching of this 3D display may result in negative reactions in viewers, such as headache and nausea.
Space 3D display is a technology that represents the image in a real 3D space that has real width, height and depth, which is an innovative display technology that is rapidly developing in recent years. Space 3D display is to excite the substance in the transparent display volume, and to form voxel through the generation, absorption or scattering of the visible radiation, or to accurately image side views to its corresponding position and direction. The 3D image formed in this way is just like a 3D object in the real space. Space 3D display not only can naturally satisfy almost all physiological and psychological depth cues, but also allow multiple persons to view from multiple angles simultaneously with naked eyes without any viewing aid, which is more comfortable and acceptable as to human's natural physiological sense in visual watching and depth perception.
As one type of the space 3D displays, stereoscopic 3D display has been developing rapidly in recent years, which was first commercialized in 2002 when the US-based company Actuality Systems developed the Perspecta™ 3D System, which uses a high speed DLP projector to project the 2D cross-section sequences onto a scattering screen that rotates at high speed, and blends the sequences into space 3D image utilizing the principle of visual persistence. However, the 3D scene presented by stereoscopic 3D display is transparent, space occlusion cannot be realized.
Panoramic space display is to display the image in each direction of the panoramic space to represent the corresponding positions and directions of the objects. In this way, the viewers around the 3D display space will see the image just like the natural 3D scene, which has space occlusion relationship. In recent years, many research institutes worldwide have carried out a great deal of research in respect of this display method, and some prototypes also have been made. However, most of these prototypes disclosed in the prior art provide a horizontal full field of view (FOV) of 360° only without presenting information of vertical pitching angles. That is to say, the full FOV 3D display in the prior art generally considers presenting the information of viewing in the horizontal direction without information of the vertical direction. This 3D display is to display a cycle of FOV image sequence corresponding to the surrounding viewpoints in the horizontal 360° direction. Through limiting the viewing angle of the image by oriented display media such as a diffusing screen, each image is visible within the small scope close to its viewpoint only; through high-density view splitting, the surrounding viewers will see different images that correspond to their viewpoints, realizing 3D effects.
Therefore, the space 3D display in the prior art generally requires motion of the display media to realize space scanning of 360° FOV in the horizontal direction, and the space position in the 3D scene displayed is the same as or close to the motion area of the media, interaction with the 3D scene such as touching is not possible, cannot satisfy people's need for more real 3D space display.